Prussian Pancakes
by Dimensional Hetalian
Summary: Sometimes idiot brothers can mess up so bad that it's a good thing. But maybe this isn't one of those times, because now Matthew is somehow going on a date with his crush, Gilbert! Prucan, strongly hinted Ameripan


**This was a story, written for a friend. But I hope you all enjoy anyway. **

**Parings: Main: Prucan Side: Ameripan, Hinted: Dennor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything to do with it**

**Warnings: MaleXmale, make-out session **

* * *

**Prussian Pancakes **

Matthew slowly opened his eyes to the bright light of the sun shining through his window. He groaned and looked at his alarm clock which told him it was only seven A.M. He groaned again and pulled his Canadian flag blanket back over his head. He closed his eyes again, hoping to get at least two more hours of sleep. Just as he started to drift off again his door burst open. He sat up bolt right and looked at his door way where his excited American brother was standing.

"Mattie! I know what you and I are doing tonight!" Alfred yelled excitedly.

"Alfred! It's seven in the morning! What are you even doing up?"

"Well I was going to sleep in but then the sun woke me up and I was going to just go back to bed but then I remembered that I never told you that you were going on a double date with me and Kiku and so here I am!" Alfred said excitedly and as fast as he could.

"Alfred, I am not going to be your wingman, besides, I thought you hated other people interfering with yours and Kiku's relationship?"

"Who said you were going to be my wingman? I got you a date too!"

"Great, who is it?"

"Gilbert!"

"What?! No way am I going on a date with him!"

"Come on dude! I owe him this! And I don't want him to feel like a third wheel!"

"No Alfred! No way!" he crossed his arms, looking determinedly at Alfred.

"Come on! Please!" Alfred looked at him with a puppy dog face causing Matthew to flinch.

"No Alfred…"

"Please…" he got closer to Matthew.

"FINE! Just get away from me!" He pushed Alfred away, causing the other to laugh.

"Yes! The hero is victorious!" He quickly ran out the door. Matthew sighed, rubbing his head. Of course Alfred had to set him up with his crush. Matthew sighed again before getting up; there was no point in going back to bed anyway.

He got dressed, wearing a plain purple t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Pulling a red hoodie over his head and heading down stairs. Alfred was in the kitchen making breakfast; He was dressed in a red and black band T-shirt and black jeans, wearing a black jacket over it all.

"What, no bomber jacket today?"

"Kiku gave me this jacket, thought I'd wear it to show him how much I like it."

"Aww, I ship it." Matthew said in a teasing voice, causing Alfred to turn and look at him.

"Did you seriously just go fangirl on me?" Matthew laughed and walked over to a cupboard, getting out some supplies for pancakes. Alfred rolled his eyes, "You, Kiku, and Elizaveta need to stop hanging out, I already hear enough of this from Keeks, I don't need it from my brother as well."

Matthew laughed again as he started cooking the pancakes. "You'll never understand Alfred."

"No I will not."

"So are you going to tell me how Gilbert convinced you to take him on your date?"

"Well…"

**| A week earlier **

The awesome trio sat together in a booth at a bar. Gilbert chugged down his third glass of beer as Mathias laughed at some stupid joke that Alfred had told. Gilbert put down his cup and turned to the two other members of the trio. "So, so you two have anything planned for next weekend?"

Mathias put his feet on the table and leaned back, sipping his beer. "I'm taking Lukas out on a date next weekend. What about you, Al?"

Alfred smirked, setting his own cup of whisky on the table. "Keeks and I are going out to dinner! You got any plans, Gil?"

Gilbert frowned, crossing his arms. "I did until you two so unawesomely ruined them! I was going to say we all go out together."

Mathias smirked, "Don't be jealous that we have two awesome boyfriends and you're still single!"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah, Gil, I think you are." Alfred said, smirking, bringing his whisky back up to his face.

Gilbert pouted, sipping his beer. He sat like that until Mathias had to leave due to plans he had with Lukas later that night. Alfred and Gilbert sat in silence for a few minutes until Gilbert smirked evilly at Alfred.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at him, "what?"

"Take me on your date with Kiku!"

"What?! Dude, no way am I taking you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Do I have to remind you that I still have those pictures of you streaking during that Christmas party last year?"

Alfred spit out his drink, choking "Dude! Not cool! I was drop dead drunk!"

"But you still did it and I still have the pictures. It would be a shame if they somehow, ended up on the internet!"

"Okay, okay! You win! You can come! But I'm not going to just have you tag along with me."

"Oh? And what, do you expect me to find a date within a week?"

"You can just go with my brother…"

Gilbert's eyes widened and he blushed a little "Birdie?"

Alfred laughed, "Is that what you call him? Dude, you too are just too cute."

Gilbert blushed more, "A-alright, I won't spill the pictures, but you have to promise that I get to go on your date and that Bird- I mean Matthew will be there."

"Yeah bro, promise, just don't spill those pictures."

Gilbert agreed before quickly leaving, still blushing heavily.

**| Hetalia**

"That's how Gilbert somehow managed to threaten me into getting to go on my date with you."

Matthew looked stunned for a second before looking a little disgusted. "You went streaking last Christmas?"

Alfred blushed darkly "I was drunk!"

Matthew shook his head and finished the pancakes.

The rest of the day went slowly, Matthew pacing up and down, worrying that he might mess up or say something wrong and Gilbert wouldn't talk to him anymore. Matthew chewed at his nails and looked at the clock; he and Al were supposed to be leaving in ten minutes. He continued pacing, checking to make sure he was dressed okay several times.

He was checking himself again when Alfred came in, causing him to jump. "Yo, Matthew, time to go dude."

Matthew nodded shyly and followed him out to Alfred's car. He got in the back, seeing as Kiku was going to sit in the front with Alfred. He looked out the window, still unsure of what he was going to say to Gil. He blushed, Gilbert, his crush, was going on a date with him. Matthew sank further in his seat, reality hitting him.

Kiku was first to get picked up, only adding to the suspense of the moment. Kiku tried to start a conversation with Matthew, but stopped when he realized how worried the other male looked. He left Matthew be after that.

Soon the moment of truth came; Gilbert walked up to the car and got into the back, sitting next to Matthew. The blond blushed, being so close to the albino. Gilbert smiled at him, "Hallo Birdie, how are you?" The white-haired male didn't look nerves or even remotely uncomfortable; this only added to the weight on Matthew's shoulders.

"I-I'm fine…" he looked down, avoiding eye contact. Gilbert looked at him a little confused, but dropped it, sliding a little closer to Matthew. This only caused the younger man to blush more and curl a little into himself. Gilbert frowned, but stayed where he was, sitting there until they got to the restaurant. Alfred was the first out, quickly going over to Kiku's side and opening the door for him.

Kiku smiled at Alfred and took the blondes hand into his own. Gilbert rolled his eyes but didn't comment, getting out of the car, followed by Matthew, who was still staring at the ground. Gilbert watched Kiku and Alfred walk into the restaurant, hand in hand. He frowned, clenching and unclenching his hand, he then looked at Matthew's hand.

In one quick movement Gilbert had captured the Canadian's hand in his own. Matthew gasped, completely shocked, he blushed darker but didn't pull away. Gilbert took that as a good sign and pulled Matthew into the restaurant. Matthew followed, staring at his and Gils intertwined hands, the blush darkening on his face.

Gilbert led them to where Kiku and Alfred were already sitting next to each other. The albino pulled Matthew into the seat in front of the other couple. Gilbert put an arm around Matthews's shoulders, startling him. Gilbert pulls Matthew closer, causing the blond to blush even more, his face now completely red.

Alfred smirked at the two before picking up his menu to order. Matthew did the same, hiding his face in the menu. Gilbert also pulled up the menu, keeping his arm firmly around Matthew's shoulders. The Canadian tried to stay calm, but it was hard when your long time crush was sitting only centimeters apart from you and had an arm around your shoulders. All the blond could do was bag for this dinner to go by faster.

Dinner went by fairly normal with little to no conversation. Alfred and Kiku were fairly quite, though Matthew knew that was only because they were playing footsies under the table. Gilbert was the one that talked, saying stupid jokes and pulling Matthew close, causing the blond to squeak in surprise. But finally it ended, after paying the group left.

Alfred dropped Kiku off first, walking him up to his door to say there goodbyes. Sense it was Alfred, Matthew knew that it would be a while until they left to take Gilbert home. So he sat in the back awkwardly. He glanced at Gilbert now and then. The albino kept his firm gaze on the smaller male. He frowned.

"Birdie, did I do something to offend you?"

Matthew turned toward Gilbert, scared, had he just blown his only chance at getting Gilbert? "No, of course not" he choked out, fighting back his shyness.

"Then why are you so quiet and won't look at me? I-I thought you felt the same way…"

Matthew blushed darker, did… did Gilbert just confess… "Y-you could never offend me Gil… b-because…" Matthew mentally smacked himself. Why couldn't he say it? It was only a few words! "Gilbert… I-I…" Matthew looked down, mentally hitting himself for being a coward.

Suddenly his chin was lifted and he was looking into those beautiful red orbs that were Gilbert's eyes. "I love you too, Birdie." Gilbert leaned forward, connecting his and Matthew's lips. The Canadian couldn't believe it, Gilbert, his crush, his love, was kissing him. He quickly kissed back, enjoying the feeling.

Gilbert smiled and quickly pushed Matthew down onto the seat of the car, straddling him. Matthew looked up, startled and blushing deeper. The male above him smiled and kissed down Matthew's jaw, causing the younger male to gasp. Gilbert smirked and continued going lower, down Matthew's neck and pulling down his shirt a little to get his shoulder. Matthew let out moans and gasps, leaning his head to give Gilbert more room.

The albino moved his hands down Matthew's sides, making Matthew moan with pleasure. Gilbert smiled, kissing Matthew's neck again as he moved his hands under the other's shirt. Matthew gasped, moving his hands into Gilbert's hair and giving it a tug. Gilbert growled, attacking Matthew's shoulder, sucking on it and kissing it. Matthew was panting now, his eyes closed and his hands still intertwined in Gilbert's pure white locks.

But Gilbert stopped suddenly when Alfred came back to the car, he quickly got off Matthew and made himself decent, Matthew quickly getting up and doing the same. Alfred got in the car and started to drive, looking in the rear view mirror. "So, Matthew, Gilbert, how did you like your date?"

Gilbert and Matthew smirked at each other, sitting as close as possible, hand in hand.

* * *

**You know what... for my first romance this turned out okay! Hope you all liked! **


End file.
